1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a molecularly imprinted polymer sensor device for measuring and detecting a wide variety of target molecules in a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of chemistry and particularly analytical chemistry there are varied means for analyzing fluids of varied types to determine particular chemical content. Among the more common systems are liquid samplers, multi-compartment test kits (e.g., such as those used for testing pH and chlorine content in swimming pools), dye indicators kits and reagent strips. Currently analytical liquid samplers and test strips are used in areas that include the fields of medicine, drug detection, water quality, industrial pollutants and generally in the environmental arena.
There has become an urgent need to test all types of beverages for different substances. There has been an increased incidence in the use of drugs which overpower individuals to enable the drug supplier to commit a criminal act such as sexual assault. The top five drugs used in drug facilitated sexual assault are Rohypnol, ketamine, gamma-hydroxybutyrate (GHB), gamma butyrolactone (GBL), and 1,4-butanediol.
Rohypnol, also known as flunitrazepam, has the chemical formula 5-(2-fluorophenyl)-1,3,dihydro-1 methyl-7 nitro-2H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one. Rohypnol has been known to be in use as a date rape drug since the early 1990s. The hypnotic effects of Rohypnol predominate over its sedative effects, and Rohypnol is ten times as potent as Valium.
Ketamine, a cousin of PCP, was introduced in the 1960s as an anesthetic and is now used commonly be veterinarians when performing surgeries. The chemical formula of Ketamine is C13H16CINO. It is also produced under the brand names of Ketajet, Ketaset, and Ketelar.
GHB, which has the chemical formula C4H8O3, is a naturally occurring metabolite of GABA, which is thought to function as a neurotransmitter. GHB has been used to enhance muscle strength and increase the release of growth hormone. It has also been used as a CNS (central nervous system) depressant. GHB has several chemical precursors, two of which are GBL and 1,4-butanediol.
GBL is a commercially available solvent found in most floor strippers and pine needle oil. When ingested, it is converted to GHB.
These substances, collectively known as date rape drugs, were not originally intended for the purposes that now seem prevalent. All of these substances have been or still are used for legitimate and productive purposes. Rohypnol has been used to treat severe sleep disorders. Ketamine was used during the Vietnam War as an anesthetic and pain reliever and is still in use today. GHB has also been used for sleep disorders as well as to enhance muscle strength. GBL and 1,4-butanediol, though not manufactured for use in the human body, have been used in the production of plastics, textiles, and cleaning supplies.
These date rape drugs, which can act in as little as 20 minutes and have effects lasting up to 12 hours, have been increasing in use. Drug rape usually goes unchecked since the victims are unable to remember the events or details and therefore are unreliable witnesses in any legal action. Even if the victim can remember some details or have suspicions they are often unwilling to come forward.
One common method date rape perpetrators use to drug a victim is by putting a date rape drug into the victim's drink unbeknownst to the victim. Some perpetrators are able to introduce a drug into a drink quickly and without the appearance of wrongdoing. These factors have made it increasingly more dangerous to consume beverages in social settings such as bars and restaurants, or even as a guest in someone's residence. As the public has become more aware of drug facilitated sexual assaults, there has become an increased need for a product that can help prevent these victimizations.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a testing means which will enable users to test, for example, their beverage to establish whether it is safe to drink. The benefits of a testing method include that the user knows that the beverage is safe to drink. A further benefit of a testing method is that where the presence of a drug is detected, there is a possibility that the perpetrator may be identified. Any such device could also be used by authorities to screen drinks at the scene of an alleged offense.